User talk:Messi1983/Archive 12
please stop for a second My name is Joel. will you please take a minute and read my page before assuming things. I keep getting blocked because people assume im somone im not. I dont vandilze or delete others posts. I dont want 2 account names. I made helpme1 because i couldnt leave messages on anyones talk pages. Ive been blocked for over a week for nothing, and its really annoying. please take 5 minutes and look. Ive been nothing but prodictuve since i got here Im not gtacray or whatever. NssJ 10:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki block Seeing as I can't reply on the GTA wiki, i'll just say it here. I am not a serial edit warrer like McJeff puts it. The edit war he is referring to was just me undoing one of his edits (he removed trivia, i reverted it as i wasn't aware that you were no longer allowing triva, but he didn't explain this like he should). I don't edit war, I have done it to a minor degree, ages ago, when i was new to wikia. Though I wouldn't be an admin/beauraucrat on two other wiki's if i did now. McJeff has blocked me unfairly, he does think he's above the other users. I attempted to take it up with him on his talk page in a civil manner, but rather than reply properly like a admin should do, he just deleted my post saying he's not intersted. He was just ignorant. He's in the wrong here. NT92 17:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with this wiki, so do not message me on here regarding GTA Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 17:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Then where? Please unblock my GTA wiki talk page (as McJeff has blocked that now also) then i can leave my message there NT92 17:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::He blocked you for edit warring, which is against the rules. Now you been told what to do in future if you feel an edit from a B'crat or Admin is wrong. Take it up with them on their talk page in a civil way. ::In my view you both did things that were wrong. You should have not started an edit war, and he should have not deleted your comments from a talkpage for no good reason. ::From what I understand you have reported this incident to Wikia Staff? Dan the Man 1983 17:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't start an edit war. I undid his edit because i didn't realize that you were no longer allowing trivia. I didn't know, i just thought he was removing it for nothing. And like i explained, i did try to take it up civily on his talk page, but he didn't listen he just removed my post. I've not reported him, but i have grounds to. NT92 17:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Telling someone to get of their high horse in the first message you sent him on his talkpage is not a civil way to go about things. So I understand why he deleted that message. But when it was deleted, you put the same message back on his talkpage, which is considered edit warring. Dan the Man 1983 17:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::That's because he thinks he's higher than other users. But i undid it, because he shouldn't have deleted it. But anyway, i'm willing to just drop this now. It's getting very boring NT92 18:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::That is fair enough, but a user can delete unwanted messages of their talkpages. Dan the Man 1983 18:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course, but my problem was not that he deleted it, it was that he ignored it. Anyway, i'ts fine now. We were both wrong to some extent. NT92 18:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Wcrolas990 Man, I don't want to talk to him after writing this. Jewish people must die? Stealing from the goverment?! That is realy not nice :( -- Ilan xd 16:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there is someone called "Daniel sugden", who making severel wrong edits, the guy was block from Saint's Row wiki. -- Ilan xd 16:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, McJeff. So, I see that you have an avatar. Whenever I try to post up an avatar, it says: Error You must log in to complete this task, ''when I'm already logged in! Please help me! Hi, Dan the Man 1983. On my profile page, it will not let me post an avatar pic. Please help me. Hey Dan. I'm new to Bully wikia. And I noticed that you said you're part of the islam. And, well, I'm muslim, too! Kids at school always make fun of islam. Boy, do I hate them. Well, it's nice to know that there are some people I can connect to. Eid Mubarak! Hey, Dan! It's Bully. So today, well, I have no questions! Yeah, it's suprising. I came because I wanted to say Eid Mubarak!!! I would have told you earlier, but I had to go to the mosque. Eid Mubarak, brother!!BullyFan112 20:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Bully 2 Lithane told me about this, check it out. Some dude from Rockstar mentioned Bully 2 in an interview. http://www.destructoid.com/rockstar-gives-us-hope-for-a-bully-sequel-216106.phtml Jeff (talk| ) 04:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Page(s) Hey, Dan. First, thank you, for your message on my page. My brother is getting out of the hospital on December 2nd. Anyways, I have a lot of new pages I want to add: #The Jimmy-Zoe Relationship #The Jimmy-Pinky Relationship #The Jimmy-Lola Relationship #The Jimmy-Mandy Relationship #The Jimmy-Beatrice Relationship #The Ted-Mandy Relationship #The Johnny-Lola Relationship #The Derby-Pinky Relationship I think they'd be really awesome to do. I would like to do the pages on my own and then the Bueraucrats, Admins, and Patrollers will revise it. Please, I would like to see how well I am at editing pages. The choice is yours. I will not create the pages until I have permission from you. Bye!! BullyFan112 20:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Hello again. Sorry to keep bothering, you but I really want to understand how to upload images in the correct way that you show me. In the usual way that I do I don’t see any of these options that you tell me. Do not I have to upload them to "add images"? Please, tell me exactly what steps I have to follow in order to upload how you told me for rights stuff. The only thing that I see is a option in which I put “I took the photo myself” in the process of the uploading. '~~Blackpill~~''' Guess who I had to block? . Jeff (talk| ) 01:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Salaam Just wanted to tell you that I recently came back from the Umrah (I went four days ago to Mecca). Really, really relaxing trip, and one of the few chances to really touch on the spiritual side. Hua Xiong 04:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Question? Why do we have two pages reguarding the health system on Bully? There's one page called "Health Bar" (which is the one I made) and one called "Health meter" (I know it was made sometime after I made Health Bar). Also, why do we have two pages about the school basement (one is "Basement" while the other is "School Basement")? Also, Merry Christmas. -BBF (December 25, 2011; 5:28 PM) Good-bye Bitches You sure got alot of crap going on in your life and your just releasing all that anger and fustration on people. You sure can't get over it and can't stop whining about a block on a wiki that you don't even edit on. First of all, I am not globally block you guys just wish I was, I requested to disable my accounts, as I am bored of wikia bullshit and just like jeff said I wasn't contribute since a long time. Ask a wikia staff or something if you don't believe me. Secondly, again, I don't like the way to manage wikis or I like the way you two negotiate with other users about a certain dispute. You block people and insult them on their talk pages, you, Jeff and also I recently saw Tom, which is really childish.(you forgot to say something about that because it is true, a real typical sign of internet Bullying.) Thirdly, "I am blocking you because I don't want bullies like yourself on this wiki ever" is correct, you are bullies, slightest reasons can result in a block, like Jeff did when I wanted him to explain to me why I was blocked and other users weren't although they violated the image policy. It is all here: http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:McJeff&diff=54935&oldid=54868 , then he just removed my edit then blocked me indefinitely, why? what is the reason? was I too harsh that I hurt his feelings? was it because I wanted an explanation? and he didn't have any? slightest reasons can result in a block. He told me nothing that happens on this wiki is any concerns of mine. Really? Nice get away pale *again*! but thank god dan came in the naked time and changed it to 2 weeks, thank god I was about to cry there. The image policy seems like a null void. There is this user who asked about the image policy on Jeff's page what did jeff do, he just let it go , I am pretty sure if this has happened back when you were so strict about the images to be uploaded he would have been blocked or atleast warned harshly like you normally do. Serously, if you are going to apply an image policy on a wiki you should apply it correctly, not just half of it, leaving the attribution part and just sticking with the tylersart.com part. The images that I linked to on jeff's talk page they he deleted, are violating the image policy already. I bet there are more. Fourthly, as for the peaceful community part, you failed here, having someone blocked on another wiki is a rule on Bully Wiki too, you see you have a rule here that if someone is blocked on Bully Wiki he is blocked on Bully fanon too or vice versa, though the user may have not edited on one of the two wikis...so basically I am just playing your annoying little game. Even though Bully Wiki and Bully fanon wiki are sister wikis or whatever and share the same staff but still they are not the same wiki and shouldn't be treated like one. And I don't give a damn too if you don't like me you retarded fuck. So why don't you just go to hell and die huh? I'll be the smart one here and just ignore whatever the crap you write or do in the future because I don't care, I don't care about a 30 year old sad basterd virgin still living with his mammy, playing Bully and edit on wikia with his gay friend who is a 13 year old who loves to cyber sex him on AIM, who loves to insult people on their talk pages and just love to hear themselfs say the last word.--Mrwikia2 23:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Why Mr. WIkia got blocked Finally heard back from Wikia. Mr. Wikia was the guy who made the impersonation account McJeff1 on community central, and for that he and all his socks earned a wikia-wide IP ban. Jeff (talk| ) 21:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Out of town for a few days I'm in South Carolina visiting family until 16th. Can you keep an eye on the wiki until then? Jeff (talk| ) 15:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Name change You changed your name? How come? I like Dan the Man 1983. BullyFan112~Don't know, don't care, but it felt great. 14:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC)BullyFan112 Vandal Hello. I just wanted to ask you if you happen to have some idea who vandalized the troy miller page about an hour ago. His message was targetted towards you. I undid his revision but you can still find it in the page's history. SonyGamer 01:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC)SonyGamer :I have a few ideas who it might be. Messi1983 14:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoever it was, I was the only staffer he didn't flame. I feel left out and unloved. Jeff (talk| ) 16:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::It has already been decided that "you're gay" dude, now don't be such a drama queen haha! Messi1983 16:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ohmygawd dude stop being such an intolerant meanie!! :( Jeff (talk| ) 00:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::The funny thing is he actually thought I was Chinese, lol. But either way, it just goes to show the mindsets of these children. Hua Xiong 16:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I thought you was Chinese with that username, until you told me different. Messi1983 13:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Bully argument on GrandTheftWiki of all places Sup man. GrandTheftWiki has an article on Bully, and they were claiming that it took place in 2006-07, and that Jimmy was born in 1992. I changed the article to say it wasn't (cos remember, the developers said they deliberately didn't pick a year, and we discussed how it can't be proven from in-game evidence that it was 06-07). Some dude is now arguing with me. He's claimed that there's something in the Jocks Clubhouse that says 2007 on it, which if there is I couldn't find it, and he also said something about calendars that have dates on them, which the only calendars I know of are deliberately too blurry to read. Thought I'd let you know about the discussion in case you cared to check it out, http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/Talk:Bully Jeff (talk| ) 20:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Dan, some one has made some pages that arn't needed. They are Bully 2 Ideas and The big game. Just click on the links to see what I'm talking about. -BBF (June 18, 2012; 5:54 PM) Response Yep. GN_GreekBoy is the model name (GN stands for Generic). Why do you ask? Hua Xiong 14:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blocked From GTA Wiki - Big.boy111 Its been a couple of days sciene I've been blocked from the GTA wiki.The reason was for being a sock puppet of joshualeverburg1.I am not him, we just share the same computer.Thats why it looks that way.I have not wrote anything innapropiate or uncalled for on that wiki and I dont even write like him.I wrote this message to Tom and he didnt reply, so please unblock me and get back to me on my talk page as soon as you can.Big.boy111 (talk) 19:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :If you dont want me to edit on your talk page here,on this wiki,then where!Please unblock me on the GTA wiki as I have done nothing wrong.Do you still belive I am a sockpuppet of joshua?Because I am still not unblocked on the GTA wiki.Give me one reason that I could be him.Because the only reason why I'm blocked is because my IP address was the same as him which I have allready given an explenation for.Unblock me on the GTA wiki as soon as possible.Big.boy111 (talk) 05:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blocks I blocked Toughguy1, Hyter and Big.boy111 for abusing multiple accounts, since they're all Joshualeverburg1. Since technically Big.boy111 wasn't abusing multiple accounts when he was begging you to be unblocked on GTA Wiki we didn't block him here, but he's gone and shot himself in the foot. You'd think they'd notice they can't get away with it, but they never do... Jeff (talk| ) 20:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :They lack something called brain cells. Messi1983 (talk) 21:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia I don't have any intentions to go back to Wikipedia full time, but I'm kind of thinking of trying to get Wikipedia's article on Bully up to Good Article status. Dunno if you've got any interest at all in messing with that (and I don't know how long my interest will last), but I thought I'd let you know. I actually already requested an article assessment on it. Jeff (talk| ) 02:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I only edit when I see a mistake while reading it. Read your changes though, did a good job. Messi1983 (talk) 02:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, that's the way it was before we left Wikipedia. Since then it's been nothing but fans who don't know wikipedia policies adding cruft and stupid stuff, and regulars who aren't really paying attention doing driveby "cleanups". I just changed it back. Jeff (talk| ) 02:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you know it's been over 4 years we've been on this wiki? Messi1983 (talk) 02:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's crazy, isn't it? Doesn't seem like that long. Jeff (talk| ) 02:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Time flies when you have fun and argue haha! Messi1983 (talk) 04:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I lost all my AIM contacts, what your AIM ID again? I'll delete it when I read it Messi1983 (talk) 01:22, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Desysop SodaCat Hey Dan, I was checking to see how long it had been since some of the former staff were inactive, and Rose/SodaCat/Jenny Vincent quit editing Bully Wiki in June 2011, which is over a year. Also if we desysop her, we can maybe talk about promoting Hua Xiong to administrator. So I'm kind of proposing we do like we do officially over on GTA Wiki, move Rose down to patroller and if she decides for some reason to come back (like if Bully 2 comes out), repromote her because it'll be hectic as hell if a new game comes out. Jeff (talk| ) 20:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead. Messi1983 (talk) 12:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/170.185.189.19 He's still at it. Hua Xiong (talk) 10:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Featured article I went and added Parker as the featured article. Did you know we hadn't featured a Preppie since 2009? Jeff (talk| ) 18:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I wonder if the fact that we didn't feature a preppy for so long had anything to do with how obnoxious KOA was when he was trying to pretend to be a real life Prep. Jeff (talk| ) 18:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I do not know, he was an oddball. For example why would someone on the Christian right go and live in another country like Canada? I mean to the Christian right, not only is the USA is the greatest country in the world, but the only country that matters in this world, and they would highly unlikely leave, cause they're American to the core. Messi1983 (talk) 18:40, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Need you to do something for me Some guy made a new background for the wiki - but since I use MonoBook I can't deal with the background images. Can you head over to the main page talk page or his talk page and talk to him? Jeff (talk| ) 17:48, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sure I kind of like the new background image he made. Messi1983 (talk) 01:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re-So what did I do wrong So can I add back to the Nerds page? If not, why?Chidori1,000 (talk) 23:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :No you may not, it's a hideous edit. http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Nerds?curid=2073&diff=58844&oldid=58837 It's superfluous details that are either stated elsewhere or aren't needed at all, and "lose touch of their moral gain" makes absolutely no sense. The entire entry isn't even factually correct. The only ones who display a desire for "revenge" are Earnest and Donald, and Donald's too cowardly to act on it. There's a difference between their ongoing feud with the Jocks and having "a desire for vengeance" as a trait attributed to the entire clique. Jeff (talk| ) 00:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad you took my advice and came here to discuss it rather then going back and reverting Jeff's edit, which would've rightfully got you blocked for edit warring. The edit stays off the page per reasons above. It is superfluous, not needed, and it stated elsewhere. Messi1983 (talk) 08:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Vacation I'm going to South Carolina for Christmas real early tomorrow. Not sure what kind of internet I'll have if any - my aunt and uncle's computer was 15 years old last time I was down there and I doubt they'd have replaced it. They're the kind of people who actually liked Microsoft BOB. Anyway, I'll be gone past Christmas and back any time between the 26th and 2nd January depending on whether it's a fun vacation or a boring one. Jeff (talk| ) 23:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm back. Trip was great until my mom, girlfriend and I all came down with bronchitis at the same time. The trip back home was a nightmare - praise be to Robitussin and Red Bull. Jeff (talk| ) 00:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Wiki wordmark Hey there, I figured the wordmark of this wiki was a bit bland. Wasn't sure whether you wanted that way, but I decided to create one for you. If you like it, then feel free to use it! http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/3520/bullywikilogo.png - DitzyDamnDaffy :Thanks for that :) Be adding it soon. Also, welcome to the wiki, nice to see another Brit on here. Messi1983 (talk) 04:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, I was surprised to see that a Brit was an admin. For some reason, I created an account awhile ago called DitzyDaffy, but it's saying it doesn't exist. That's why I made this one. *shrug* Ah well. Thanks for changing it to my picture though (/^3^)/ One last thing... how do I do this thing 'Messi1983 (talk) 04:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC)'. I can't, for the life of me, work out how to type it... ::I was the first to be offered Bureaucrat position when us former wikipedians(me, Jeff and Paul HK) came over here and took over this wiki. :) ::You can add signature by clicking on the signature button above, or by adding four tidles like this ~~~~ Messi1983 (talk) 08:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haven't seen you on any wikis for quite some time, is everything alright? Jeff (talk| ) 18:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Clean-up No problem, happy to help. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC GTA Wiki apology Hello, Dan, I am here today to apoligize for my friends eratic actions while somehow getting onto my back up account without me knowing, probably wrote down my details or something. I would like to have my IP unblocked so I can help out on the GTA Wikia through this account. Thank you. Sorry that my thing is going onto other people's things, I do not know how to use this properly yet.. TheGregory33 (talk) 11:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC)